Anti-skid chains with chain links that exhibit protruding studs are standard equipment at the present time, especially for heavy vehicles such as trucks, tractors and forestry machinery. Such chains have proven useful, particularly under difficult circumstances such as snow, ice and swampy ground.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,365 describes an anti-skid chain for use in soft and frozen ground. The anti-skid chain includes a pair of side chains oriented in parallel, linked through a system of traction rings and chain networks constituted from an arrangement of vertical and horizontal chain links arranged therein between. Rectangular projections are arranged on the traction rings for contact with soft ground, while radially projecting studs with a round cross-section are arranged on the vertical chain links that serve for traction on frozen soil.
The patent WO 2006/135249 A1 discloses a tire chain for improved grip, especially under snowy and icy pavement conditions. The chain is constituted from a series of chain links—either alternating upright and flat-lying links or rotated links—on which are mounted protruding studs that preferably have an angular or polygonal cross-section.
The applicant's patent AT 006 031 U1 presented an anti-skid chain with ring elements, to each of which was welded a radially protruding prong to improve the road grip.
The primary disadvantage of the known solutions is that in the presence of stress-related twisting of the anti-skid chain, the arrangement of studs on the chain link can no longer ensure proper functioning.